The instant invention relates to a credit card reader apparatus and more particularly to a multi-purpose device for reading card data as well as storing data associated with one or more credit cards and then using that data to emulate a credit card through RFID to complete a credit transaction, similar to a typical credit card transaction. The device is also capable of directly reading card data to receive charges through a merchant account.
The card reader apparatus has a slim, rectangular housing with an internal cavity and an opening at a first end of the housing that allows a user to insert a credit card into the cavity, where a credit card magnetic strip reader in the housing reads magnetic data stored on the credit card. The housing is constructed of shielding material, whereby a card received and stored within the housing cannot be read by unauthorized devices. The housing is also configured to fit within a card fold within a wallet, so a user can conveniently carry the device in a wallet.
The card reader apparatus may be used to read and store data for multiple credit cards, and then allows the user to select data corresponding to one of those credit cards before making a credit transaction by way of an RFID transmission. After a transaction is completed, the credit account corresponding to the selected credit card data is charged, just as if the credit card itself had been used for the transaction.
In use, data is read from the card by the card reader and is transferred to a read/write memory component connected to the central processor. The card reader can simultaneously store card data for more than one credit card. Thus, the user can insert and remove multiple cards, one at a time, so the respective card data is read from each card and then stored into the memory. At a later time, even without a card received in the housing, the user can select a desired dataset corresponding to one of the cards before completing a credit transaction.
For transmitting the card data to another device, the card apparatus includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) device connected to the processor. The processor is configured and arranged to read credit card data from the storage location in the memory component responsive to a selection by the user and to provide the credit card data to the RFID device so the data can then be broadcast to an RFID reader on a receiving device.
To allow a user control the operation of the card reader, the card reader has a control interface that is connected to the processor. The processor and the control reader are configured and arranged so a user can selectively control the card reader to perform various functions such as reading data from a credit card, selectively controlling the card reader to store the credit card data in the memory component, and selectively controlling the card reader to broadcast credit card data through the RFID device.
A display on the card reader provides information to a user regarding the stored credit card data and a credit transaction performed by the card reader. For example, the display can show information such as which set of card data a user has selected, a card name corresponding to the selected card dataset, and the amount of money in a credit transaction (e.g. the dollar amount paid by the user). The display can show other information regarding transactions, such as recent transactions, card information, or other data stored in memory.
The card reader may be operated as a standalone device for card emulation, or it may engage another device, such as a mobile electronic device, by way of a retractable input/output plug located within a second end of the housing. The plug is electrically connected to the processor and configured to transmit data to and receive data from the mobile electronic device. The card reader can send information to the mobile electronic device so the mobile electronic device can store data using its own memory and transmit data over a cellular phone network, a wireless internet network, another network, or through a data transfer device such as a Bluetooth or RFID device. The mobile electronic device can also support software that interfaces with the card reader to allow the user to control and monitor the operation of the card reader through the mobile electronic device and for use in accepting and processing charges through a merchant account.
The retractable input/output plug is extendable so that it extends from the second end of the housing. In this extended position, the plug can be received in a socket on a mobile electronic device, such as an audio port, or another connection port on the mobile electronic device. After the user disengages the plug from the mobile electronic device, the user can retract the plug to a retracted position in which the plug resides substantially or entirely within the housing, making the housing more convenient for storage within a wallet or another carrier.
To prevent rotation of the flat card reader housing with respect to the mobile electronic device when the plug is received in the socket of the mobile electronic device, the card reader may further include a mechanical stabilizer.
The mobile electronic device engaged by the card reader can be a cell phone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant, or another mobile electronic device.
In addition to the memory component, the card reader has a memory card reader that is connected to the processor. The processor is configured to selectively store credit card data and credit transaction data on a memory card received within the memory card reader.
The card reader has a battery power source to provide power to the components of the card reader apparatus.
The RFID device may be a passive RFID device, a semi-passive RFID device, or an active RFID device.
Although the preferred embodiment uses an RFID device, other near field communication devices are contemplated, and are within the scope of the present invention. For example, the card reader could communicate with other devices by way of a Bluetooth transmitter/receiver, an ultra wideband transmitter/receiver, or another near field communication (NFC) transmitter/receiver.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a credit card reader apparatus that can read and store credit card data from one or more credit cards, and then transmit the data to another device to make a credit transaction. The present invention also provides a credit card reader that can securely house a credit card within an electromagnetically shielded housing. The present invention also provides a credit card reader that can read data from a credit card, store the data from the credit card so the card reader may be used to make a credit transaction even when the corresponding credit card is not received in the card reader. The present invention provides a card reader that can transmit data to and receive data from a mobile electronic device, which can complete a transaction using data from the card reader. The present invention provides a stabilizer that allows the card reader to be securely supported on a mobile electronic device when the two are connected.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.